Transgression
by perfect.fluke
Summary: Sola moved to London because of the threat her family faced back home.Unfortunately her parents didn't tell her that the threat originated from London. And that threat is obsessed with her and will do anything to have her by his side.
1. Chapter 1

I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story lol. I put the character thing as DracoxOC but the main character might not end up with Draco. I'm kind of leaning towards more of an unrequited love/lust/obsession kinda thing.

I may not update often because have other stories on fictionpress (dot) com check them out if you have time! It's under the same username as I have here.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Summary:**Sola moved to London because of the threat her family faced back her parents didn't tell her that the threat originated from London. And that threat is obsessed with her and will do anything to have her by his side.**

Sola ran through the crowds swiftly, occasionally ducking down and changing her directions by going in a zig-zag path. Why was she running? The answer was close behind her. It was obvious that she was being chased by someone, but not to the crowd she was diving in and out of. She had just arrived in the airport when she was discovered by her worst nightmare.

Her short black hair was covered by a cute grey cap. She ducked down once more and flung it off and left it on the ground as an attempt to divert the attention of the person following her. If they weren't paying enough attention they would still think she was wearing a hat. After sprinting for a few minutes, Sola saw an alleyway close by just a few feet away from her. She sped into the a group of crowded people passing it and turned into the alley. She hit something hard.

"Shit," She breathed out as she realized that she bumped into a person. "Sorry." She said without looking up and went to dart pass the person. She was held back. "Hey, who do you think you-" Sola looked up at a smirking face. She struggled out of his grip and stepped back with a glare, contemplating her options.

Do what he says  
or  
Knee him where it hurts and run like hell.

She hadn't realized she was panting. The silence that he was allowing her to take was giving her time to catch her breath.  
"Why you running?" He asked mockingly and brought his face closer to hers. "Or did you forget? We can do magic." He breathed out. She said nothing and stared straight into his cold grey eyes. "I can be here," He held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. She moved her face away from his hand. He grinned and disappeared with a pop. "Or I can be here." Arms wrapped around her small body from behind. She stiffened as he buried his face into her neck. She could feel him smiling against her skin.

"Don't touch me." Sola said weakly.

He chuckled. "You belong to me. I'm allowed to. Who knew, out of all the other countries in the world, you picked this one. I told you before, we're meant to be together." He moved one of his hands slowly up her stomach under her shirt. "You've always belonged to me." She gasped at his touch and turned pushing away from him.

"I didn't know you lived here." She said defensively.

He laughed and stepped forward only to fall forward onto his knees. Sola had kicked him. Rather hard, she might add.

"I don't belong to anyone. Least of all, you." She spit out coldly. He groaned and leaned forward.

"Son of a-" was the last thing she heard as she apparated away from him.

&&&&&&&

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay here. I hope I'm not a burden." Sola said meekly.

"No problem, dearie. You have always been a member of our family." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly hugging her close. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. They believed in heaven, so I think they're set."

"She's welcome to stay in our room, Mum." Fred and George said happily as they wrapped one arm each around her shoulders. Sola blushed at how close they were to her. She had never gotten along with guys. She had kept in touch with the Weasley family for as long as she could remember. She had sent owls and had invented her own piece of magic in her first year of her old school where you could draw a screen in any form of liquid to communicate with other people. The liquid would then reflect the area and person to the other and then be able to talk just like a video conversation on a computer. Sola invented it because the Weasley's didn't have any electronic devices. Mr. Weasley was actually pretty disappointed because it wouldn't give him a chance to buy and fiddle with one.

Her school eventually found out what she had made when one of the teachers caught her talking to Ron through a puddle outside on the school grounds. She was then presented to the magical government and was given an award for being the youngest witch to invent a new magical spell.  
Sola was glad she made it because it allowed her to meet Ron's friends. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. She knew all the stories that they went through in Hogwarts. It was great to be friends with people who were so courageous. Harry had influenced her enough that she wasn't afraid to say You-Know-Who's name.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley barked catching Sola off guard making her jump, "off! You're making her uncomfortable. Poor thing." Mrs. Weasley yanked each one off of her. They gave a groan of disappointment, quickly turned in the spot and disappeared. "I'm sorry about that, dear." Sola replied with a small "s'alright."

"Are you hungry? No? You must be tired from the trip here, would you like to take a rest? You're belongings made it quickly. They're upstairs in your room."

"I have my own room?" Sola asked.

"Of course, it's one of my older sons rooms. You remember Bill, right? You'll be taking his old room." Sola nodded, indicating that she understood. Mrs. Weasley led her up the steps. They passed a bunch of rooms and one opened rather abruptly in at the end of the hall making Sola jump. Ginny burst out jumped onto her in a tight hug.

"You're finally here! I'm so glad to finally meet you in person." She jumped up and down holding Sola's hands.

Sola laughed. "It's good to see you too!"

One of the doors opened behind them with an angry voice following it. "Ginny, will you stop yelling? You'll wake the stupid gnomes in the garden and mum's going to make me chase them out aga- oh hi." Ron Weasley said sheepishly towards her. Ginny giggled and Sola blushed at the sight of Ron. Not because she had a crush on him, but because he was clad only in boxers that matched his hair and a white shirt.

"Nice to see you, Ron." Sola said covering her face with her hands slightly.

"What?" He asked confused.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "Ron, dear. Why are you still dressed in boxers? It's almost noon." Ginny burst out laughing. A horrified look washed over his face and he ran back into his room.

When Sola finally got into her room and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left , she fell back onto the bed with her legs hanging off the side. She covered her eyes with her arm. She was glad to be here, but it was hard to leave the place she grew up in so quickly. She was fifteen. She had a life and yet she had to leave all her friends and the memory of her parents all because of the problem her father had to face when she was little.

_"Lucius, my old friend. I beg you." Joseph Hunter said holding his wife's hands as they sat in the living room. A figure wrapped in a cloak stood across the room with the signature mask of a death eater donned on his face. "I hope you can understand. I don't wish to join the Dark Lord."_

_"You are a fool, Hunter. The Dark Lord will rise again and you could stand by his side with power." Lucius growled. Sola stood just outside the door looking in through the opening. "The Dark Lord will become even more powerful with allies in North America."_

_"Malfoy, we will never side with You-Know-Who." His wife said coldly._

_"You will pay for going against us." Lucius held up his wand. "Foolish woman."_

_"Mommy!" Sola burst in and charged at Malfoy. "Leave her alone!"_

_Lucius put down his wand and let her take a few whacks at him. She was only about waist height compared to him. He grabbed her hand and held it up, rendering her out of reach to attack him. Mrs. Hunter gasped. "Please, don't hurt her!" _

_Lucius chuckled darkly. "Your child, I presume? I have a little one just like her. Draco. He should be about the same age." He threw her towards Mrs. Hunter. She caught Sola who stumbled in her arms._

_"Malfoy, what can we do for you to not mention us to the Dark Lord? We'll do anything." Joseph said. Mrs. Hunter slowly pushed Sola to the door._

_"Anything?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Mr. Hunter nodded. Malfoy smirked. "I want your daughter."_

_Mrs. Hunter stopped and turned around. "What?"_

_"You're daughter will make a great partner for my son when they're older. Of course, she can stay here till I ask for her."_

_"No -" "Yes!" Mr. Hunter interrupted his wife. Mrs. Hunter looked horrified. "I am not selling my daughter!" She yelled. Malfoy ignored her. "So it's a deal then, Hunter? I'll take my leave then." He bowed and took one last look at Sola who was hiding behind her Mother's legs and apparated.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please, as always on this site, favourite and Review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Harry Potter series or I wouldn't be on this site.

I may not have time to update alot so you can read my other original stories on fictionpress (dot) com.

I'm going to try something new. To encourage people to review, I'll ask questions at the end of every chapter about what they think or any suggestions that they want to say. You never know, I just might take your advice for a change in plot!

So, You can answer the questions and say anything else you want to say!

-perfect. fluke

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

_"Ms. Hunter, I believe you will be safer under the care of Albus Dumbledore." An auror told her. She had been on the same team as her Father. "We will find who murdered your parents." They stood outside her house as Sola watched aurors and policemen walk in and out. It had been more than a week since she found her parents bodies. The police and aurors were still investigating the area. In North America, the muggles and Wizards got along more than in other areas. There was still alot of muggles who didn't know that magic existed though._

_"Ami, I told you to call me Sola. Since when have we been on last name terms?" Sola said wearily._

_"I'm sorry, Sola. I'm in working mode." She said, "You're father was a great man. He was going to take Jones's place as the squad leader." At those words, Sola burst into tears. She grabbed onto Ami in a tight hug, crying against her._

_"The ministry has talked to the minister of magic in London. We think it would be best for you to move there where you can go to school at Hogwarts. It has the best security. The murderer might be after you next. It's the end of the school year already, but you should move there as soon as possible. I can find you somewhere to stay in the meantime."_

_Sola waved a hand in the air. "No, I know someone there, it's fine."_

_"Ah, yes. The Weasley family?" She nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll follow this through with Jones and we'll get you the nearest flight there. Unfortunately, Jones thinks it would be best if you would use that as a means of transportation because it's unlikely that someone that can use magic would use something so primitive." She made a face._

_Sola sniffed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.. "I don't mind, I've been on a plane before."_

_Ami looked at her weirdly. "Why? Actually, don't answer that. I'd rather not know why you would like using muggle things. Though, I rather like the Telly. You know, that thing muggles use to watch themselves on? Oh, there's Jones now." She said as a tall man with graying hair appeared from across the lawn. She waved and walked towards him. Sola watched as they conversed. Suddenly an eerie feeling washed over her whole body. She looked around, but only saw the people she already recognized. Fear got the better of her and she instantly apparated to them to be faster. The age limit for apparating was different in Canada. At the age of fifteen witches and wizards were allowed to take the test to have a license. Sola had gotten her license in May._

_She gripped onto Ami's arm. Jones turned to her. "Miss Hunter, I'm regret to say that none of our magic investigators or aurors can find any evidence of magic that was used in your house at the time except yours."_

_Sola's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying that I killed my own parents?" She lunged at him. "You bastard!" Ami held her back. "I saw the green light! There was someone there! They killed them using a forbidden spell!_

_"No, of course not! I ran through your wand history already and all that was used at the time was you blowing up your poor door, but we are suspecting that dark magic was used to cover any trace of magic. It is possible some can use magic without being detected my the ministry. I've run it by the higher-ups, you'll be sent away for your safety. For now, you may not be able to contact anyone here. As soon as we feel that you are safe, we'll let you contact anyone you feel like." Jones said gruffly. "I'll contact the Weasley's as soon as possible."_

_"There's no need for that." A smooth, deep voice said from behind, "She can stay with me. I have known her family for years. I believe it would be in her best interest to stay with a close family friend." They all turned around to see a tall man with long blood hair. Sola held onto Ami's arm tighter. She knew him from somewhere. She could never forget someone with hair like his, but somehow she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

_"Malfoy." Jones said. "When did you get here?"_

_"Yesterday, when I found out what had happened here. I just came from Romania. I thought I would pay my respects." He said dully._

_"You don't look very respectful." Sola mumbled. Ami nudged her softy._

_Lucius sneered. "You have a lot of fire in you, don't you? Makes you all the more attractive. I bet you have all the boys begging for your attention." He lifted her face with the tips of his gloved fingers. Sola jerked away from him. "A rebellious attitude too." He laughed. "Tsk tsk. That can be fixed."_

_Ami noticed the tension emitting from Sola and cleared her voice to be noticed. "Um, It doesn't look like you guys are very close. It would be best for her if she stayed with a more closer friend so she can recover in a comfortable mood. As you can see, she's still quite traumatized."_

_Lucius gave a low growl towards her. "I can provide much better living conditions than a low-class family. I have papers that are written and signed with Joseph Hunter's approval that Sola would be given under my care." He reached into his robes, but Jones waved him off._

_"There will be no need for that Malfoy. The ministry has already approved where she will stay, but of course, you can always take it up with them once Miss Hunter is settled down in London." He said snappily. Ami started to push Sola towards the house. Sola could still hear Malfoy and Jones arguing as she stepped inside._

_"Will you be alright if you stay here for a week? I still have to get your passport papers sorted and check you in for a plane to London. You don't have anything to worry about. Another team will keep a watch on your house to make sure no one harms you." Ami said._

Someone knocked on the door, making Sola wake up. She noticed she was no longer half on the bed and a blanket was covering her. She smiled and thanked whoever did it in her mind. "Come in." She called out. The door opened and Ron's head popped in. "Good morning! There's breakfast downstairs if you're hungry."

"Wow, I was asleep for so long." She said embarrassed. Ron shrugged and opened the door fully and walked in.

"Mum figured you'd be tired from stress. You hungry?"

Sola nodded eagerly. "Starved. Lemme just get ready." She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and tapped her forehead. Her hair instantly smoothed down and her clothes changed. They walked downstairs and Sola was greeted warmly by the whole family and two new faces.

"Sola!" The girl said standing up.

"Hermione." Sola said smiling. "I was expecting your hair to be more. . . bushy." She teased. Hermione hit Sola's arm playfully. They both sat down. Hermione between Ginny and Harry, and across from sat Sola and Ron.

"We just got here yesterday afternoon. You remember, Harry?"

"Hullo." He waved shyly. Sola blushed.

"I am so sorry for what happened to your parents." Hermione said.

"S'ok. Just don't mention it again." Sola said quietly scratching the side of her head.

"Sorry. We were all going to go shopping for school supplies later if you want to come." Hermione said. Harry and Ron groaned.

"'Mione, noo!" Ron said. "I don't want to think about school yet! We just convinced Harry's uncle to let him stay here for rest of the summer, I doubt he wants to be closer to more imprisonment. Let's play quidditch!" Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind playing. I love quidditch! I'm a chaser. Team Captain." She said excitedly then remembered a minor detail. "Well, was." She added sadly. Ron patted her on the back sympathetically.

"You should try out for the team!" He said.

"What if I'm not in your house?" Sola questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm positive you'll be in Gryffindor." Harry said taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "The worst that could happen is being sorted in Slytherin."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Sola asked. Sola jumped in her seat as the whole table burst out with colourful words. Mrs. Weasley passed by with laundry and told them all to shut up and be nice. Sola giggled as they all rolled their eyes.

Hermione continued explaining, from history and Ron continued after by explaining who's in it.

"Then there's that Slytherin ferret and his cronies." He said snorting.

"Ferret?" Sola asked curiously. "They have a mascot? Shouldn't it be a snake?"

"No no, ferret is this idiot stuck-up prick that thinks he rules the school because he has his daddy's money." Harry said venomously. "I'd watch out for him."

They finished breakfast and quickly got dressed to play. They went up to the field where no muggles would find them flying around.

"I still think we should get our school supplies." Hermione yelled up at them. Fred replied by batting a bludger down at her. She screamed and dived out of the way. "Fred, very funny!" She watched as Fred and George high-fived each other.

_&&&&&_

_"_So why were you sent here?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Hermione said hitting him. They had all finished playing Quidditch and were sitting in Sola's room. Fred and George went to their own room to invent things that they could sell.

"What? I'm just curious." He said defensively.

Sola laughed. "It's alright, Hermione. I don't mind telling you guys what happened. It might even help me to let it out."

_Sola was coming home from the mall with her friends. It had been a couple of weeks since school ended."I'll see you guys later!" Sola said looking back as she stuck the key into her front door. Before she could turn it, a flash of green light flashed in the one of the windows to her right. Her keys were suddenly pushed out and fell to the floor with a clang. She picked it up and heard her mother scream before another flash of green light came through the window. Now panicking, she fumbled with her keys and stuck the key in with shaky hands._

_"Mom!" Sola yelled. The door wouldn't open. She started banging on the door. "Mom!" She screamed in a more shrilly voice. "Dad!" She whipped out her wand and instead of using 'alohamora', made the door handle blow up. She kicked open the door and ran into the living room just in time to see a cloaked figure apparate out of her home. She dropped her wand as she saw the bodies of her parents, dead on the ground, their eyes still open. Screams rang through her head until she felt Ami's hand on her shoulder and she realized that she was the one screaming. Her next door neighbours who were also wizards had contacted the ministry._

"I'm so sorry, Sola." Hermione hugged her again.

"I'll find the asshole that did this to me. I have an idea of who did it though."

"I can't believe you're allowed to do magic outside of school." Ron said.

"The age restriction is different in Canada, Ronald. Remember?" Hermione said.

"Well I want to move there now." He exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Like Mum and Dad would ever let you." Ginny said.

"Oh by the way, are there any other magic schools here other than Hogwarts?" Sola asked. Everyone looked at Hermione to answer. She sighed.

"Do I have to answer everything? Lazy asses. There aren't any."

Sola's faced went pale. "You don't by any chance, have a Draco Malfoy at your school?"

"Yeah, that's the ferret we were talking about earlier. You know him? Ron asked.

Sola groaned. "Yeah. I do. I was hoping he wouldn't be going to the same school."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Long story. I don't feel like talking about it right now." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You're not friends with him are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What are you kidding me? Barf." Sola stuck a finger in her mouth.

"Why don't we go shopping for school supplies now?" Hermione said excitedly. "I'd rather not talk about ferrets."

"Fine, fine we have nothing else to do today and I don't want Mum nagging me to wash the dishes. Without magic." Ron said.

"We'll go by floo powder." He said as they walked downstairs. "Oh and Harry, make sure you pronounce it right this time. Dai-uh-gone Aahlly. _Not_ Diagonally!"

"Will you drop it Ron?" Harry replied. "That was so long ago." and one by one they each stepped into fireplace. Sola was last and she hesitated. She hated using floo powder because you always end up getting ash all over you. She reached out again to put the powder back so she could just apparate, but then decided against it because she didn't want to seem stuck-up.

"What took you so long?" Ginny laughed still brushing herself off.

"I hate floo powder. Bleck." Sola started to brush herself off. "Anyways, I need a new cloak. Oh, and a uniform for school."

"We can go to Madam Malkin's for those. Mum said Ron needs new ones anyways." Ginny said. After a while they started off through the streets.

"Oh wait, I need to go to Gringotts. Ron come with me. The goblins still creep me out." Harry said pointing to a tall white building.

"You have goblins as your bankers? Back home, the forest elves run ours." Sola said.

"Are the elves cranky?" Ginny asked.

"They aren't unless you piss them off. I remember my friend almost got his ear cut off by an arrow when he joked about being able to get past their security." Sola said.

"Yikes." Hermione said. "Oh, here we are, Madam Malkin's." She ran inside. Ginny sat on the side on a large maroon armchair while Sola stood on a small pedestal getting measured.

"Sola. what's your favourite colour?" Hermione called from behind stacks of cloth.

"Uhh, I guess a fruity kind of green. Why?" Sola said lifting her arms.

"Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Sola asked. She looked to Ginny who shrugged then giggled, standing up to see what Hermione was up to. She disappeared behind the shelves. Sola heard small excited screams from them. "Are you guys alright?"

Ron and Harry entered and walked straight to Sola. Madam Malkin took one look at Ron's pants and sighed.

"Tsk Tsk. Those are way too small for you. I'll measure you next dearie." She said disapprovingly clicking her tongue. Ron looked down. She was right. His pants were already higher than his ankles.

Sola laughed then asked, "What's 'Mione and Ginny doing?"

"Girl stuff probably. I don't want to know."

When they finally finished, they all left. Hermione walked behind them with a brown paper package tucked neatly in her arms.

"What'd you buy?" Harry asked. Hermione grinned and shoved it in Sola's arms.

"This is to celebrate us finally meeting you in person and attending Hogwarts!" She said grinning. Sola slowly opened the package and smiled. It was a light green velvet cloak with a wolf symbol clasp.

"Thank you so much!" She grabbed everyone in a big hug. "I love it!"

"I knew what your name means and I thought that clasp would be a great way to represent you." Hermione said. She was right. Sola literally meant 'Alone' in italian, but she was like a wolf. Alone, but strong and independent. Sola put the cloak in the bag with her new uniform and robes. They walked into Flourish & Blotts. Harry and Ron spotted the other bookstore WhizzHard Books that was mainly for sports and entertainment. They motioned for Sola to follow them and she followed happily, but Hermione caught them and pulled them back into Flourish & Blotts. Sola looked around. The walls were filled with books and there were even more in stacks around the shop because there wasn't enough space. It would have made Sola happy to have this kind of room where she could read anything she wanted, but the books in there were practically only textbooks and boring manuals for magic. She was more into histories or novels and storybooks.

She looked at Harry and Ron who were sitting on the stacks of books talking about quidditch. every now and then Hermione would pass by them and plop a textbook or two in their laps that they needed for school. Hermione was even passing her books. Wondering how Hermione knew what classes she had, she noticed that Hermione conveniently had their class schedules. Sola immediately thought that Ron and Harry were lucky to have her as a friend.

"That wasn't a very nice way to say goodbye to me." A voice said behind her. She knew that voice. It was so smooth and charming, it made her sick. She turned around to face platinum blond hair and cold gray eyes. He was dangerously close.

"Malfoy." She breathed out looking up at him.

"No kiss?" He said jokingly. She immediately whipped out her wand and pushed him back with it pointing at his chest.

"I'd rather not kiss a _ferret_." She said lightly. His pale face blushed for a second, but returned to his high ego demeanor.

"Have you been hanging around that 'golden trio'?" He said putting air quotations with his fingers."Put down the wand, you don't want to cause a scene." He said pushing down her wand slightly. She slowly pocketed her wand, keeping a cautious eye on him.

"Step away from her, Malfoy." Harry said loudly. Draco turned around.

"I have every right to be near her. You on the other hand-"

"Who do you think you are?" Ron interrupted.

Draco laughed mockingly. "Didn't she tell you, Weasel?"

"Don't." Sola said threateningly

_"I'm _her Fiancé."

* * *

Questions:

1. What house should Sola be sorted into?

2. Who do you want Sola to fall in love with?

3. How do you think Sola met Draco?


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise. This chapter is really short. It's like 5:00 in the morning and I couldn't sleep last night so I just wrote this. I also have to say, this might be the last chapter that I can write for a while because school is starting again.

If you have time, please read my other stories on fictionpress(dot)com

btw, the spell I made up "_**Undine nuntius**_" means water spirit message. Nuntius is latin. I forgot where undine is from, but i thought it was pretty lol.

I have to get up in like 3 hours so I should get to sleep if I can now.

Peace!  
perfect. fluke

p.s. I realise that i'm not going by the storyline, but in my story, they are in their fifth year.

* * *

CHAPTER 3.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's mouths all dropped open at Malfoy's words.

"Fiancé?" Hermione said confused.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to take the information in when it's first given, Granger." Draco said and wrapped an arm around Sola. She pushed away from him disgustedly, but he only held her tighter.

"I'm not your fiancee." She protested.

"What are you playing at, ferret? She obviously doesn't like you." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded in agreement.

"If you must know, she's been mine since we were practically five years old."

"You can't own a person, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Mudblood." Malfoy turned to her. "Is it just me or is your hair even bigger than before." Hermione glared. Sola jammed her elbow into his stomach and stepped away from him.

"Don't you dare call anyone a mudblood, Malfoy. Especially my friends." She glanced back at Malfoy then walked past her friends shocked faces.

"You can't leave, you live at my house now." Malfoy called out. She looked back.

"You're lying. I live with Ron and Ginny."

"My father took it up with the ministry of magic." He smirked coming closer.

She looked away again and said simply, "I don't believe you." Malfoy followed to be stopped by Harry.

"She doesn't want to go with you." He said threateningly.

Draco pushed him aside, "As corny as it sounds, this is between me and her."

She stepped out of the store only to be blocked again by someone. "Why do people keep blocking my way lately." She said growling then looked up. "Oh, hullo Mr. Malfoy." She said coolly.

"Ah, Sola. Just in time. You are to come home with me and Draco now. I've got all the papers in order so you can move out of that blood traitor's house."

Sola glanced back at into the store where Draco stood in the middle of everyone, showing off that famous smirk of his. She turned back to Lucius. "I'd rather stay with the Weasley's Mr. Malfoy, but thank you anyways."

"Need I remind you that your Father put you under my care. I am legally your guardian." He leaned in closer so his mouth was next to her ear. "Why are you still denying the fact that your father promised you to my son?" Sola's face washed over in a red shade. He stood straight again and continued. "Go back and pack your things. I'll send Draco for you at five o' clock." He looked at Draco. "Come Draco, we're leaving."

"Wait, what?" Ron said loudly pushing past Draco. "You can't take her, she's living with us!"

Hermione pulled him back. "Ron, stop. Don't say anything you'll regret." Draco strutted past Sola and followed his father down the road. He looked back at Sola's frozen figure and blew a kiss almost mockingly in her direction. Her hands withdrew into fists.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Ron said angrily stomping past her. Sola flinched at the volume of his voice. Harry followed Ron with his hands in his pockets.

"You could've at least said something." He mumbled. Tears filled Sola's eyes as she watched them walk away, angry at her. She flinched again when she felt Hermione's hand on her shoulder. Ginny stood in front of Sola

"Don't listen to them, they're just being boys." Ginny said grabbing Sola's hands in both of hers and held them up in between them.

"She's right, Sola. This is just they're way of expressing that they don't want you to leave. Especially with Malfoy and his prick of a father." Hermione said trying to console her. Sola's expression was still the same as when Lucius was talking to her. The only difference was the tears sliding down her face. Hermione handed money to Ginny and told her to pay for the books and then meet back at the ice cream parlor.

Sola sat at one of the tables outside of the parlor, slowly stabbing her ice-cream with her spoon. Hermione and Ginny had gotten their ice-creams in cones and were watching Sola cautiously, afraid that she's burst at any moment and change her victim to someone else. Her tears had dried already and all the evidence that Sola was crying, was her occasional sniffle and broken breaths.

"I'd hate to see what you'd do to the ice-cream if it were in a cone." Ginny said jokingly, picturing an angry Sola throwing it to the ground and repeatedly smashing it with her foot or some other object. Harry and Ron walked out of the parlor and sat down at the table with them. Sola glanced up not moving her head and went back to ignoring them. Hermione and Ginny started to get agitated by the silence. It was one in the afternoon which meant Sola had four hours to go back and pack her things. Ginny glared at both of the boys who looked down guiltily.

Hermione looked back and forth at Harry, Ron and Sola. "Um, why don't we all - "

Sola interrupted, "I'm going to the ministry." She announced and stood up. She was about to turn and apparate, but looked back at all of them. "Where _is _the your ministry of magic anyways?"

"Why do you need to go there?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to see what I can do about where I'm staying. I don't want to spend my last week and a half with the Malfoys."

"We'll come with you." Harry said. "Let's call Mr. Weasley."

Hermione stood and grabbed a cup of water that was left on another table. She came back and slowly poured the water in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, "Sola said smiling, "Hopefully Mr. Weasley still keeps that frame full of water on his office wall." She quickly drew a misshapen rectangle in the water with her wand. The water kept separated from the other puddle of water where she drew the lines. She then tapped the middle and said "Undine nuntius, Arthur Weasley." The water started to spike then bubble. Sola tilted her head to the side. "Well that's new. It's never done that before. Maybe I said it wrong?" They stared at it for a few more seconds before the view of Mr. Weasley's messy office came into view.

"Dad!" Ron called into it. They waited a few minutes for him to show up. Sola had finally started to eat her ice-cream. They waited about ten minutes and were just about to get lazy and give up when Mr. Weasley came into view. "Dad!" Ron called again. Mr. Weasley looked around, looking for the source of the sound then noticed them.

"Ah, hello kids." His voice sounded as if it was underwater. Sola tilted her head again.

"That's weird." She said scratching her head. "It shouldn't sound like that. Mr. Weasley, did the frame crack again?"

"Looks like it." Mr. Weasley's face zoomed in as he looked examined it.

"That's no good, " She pulled out a notebook and ink pen and started writing notes. "I can't sell any more of those if they keep breaking."

"Sola! Do that later! We still have to fix your other problem." Ron said impatiently. She blushed and apologized. "Dad, we need to go to the ministry right now. Mr. Malfoy's making Sola live at their house."

"Alright, If you go to Gringotts, there's one of those nifty phone booths that can take you to the ministry." Mr. Weasley "Press 4398. It'll take you straight to the waiting area near my office. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Questions:

1. Where do you think the ministry will send Sola to stay? Whose house?

2. Do you want to see Ami again?

3. What pet should Sola get? Cat, owl, mouse, pygmy puff, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait!

Hope you like!

Remember, reviews make writers happy. It's like food to us. hehehe

Disclaimer: Obviously I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction if I owned the Harry Potter series.

~perfect. fluke

* * *

CHAPTER 4.

_Sola lay on the ground in the middle of her room. Everything around her was a mess. Her desk chair was thrown across the room from her desk and had made a dent in the wall. No item was left in it's original place except for the things she couldn't lift. She had thrown everything she could get her hands on. This was only one of the many fits she had every day since her parents death. Every now and then, Ami would come and give a flick of her wand to return everything in order or she would send another auror when she was busy. Each time, they would apparate either just outside her bedroom door or right inside. They'd take one look around the room, fix it, then force Sola onto the bed to rest. It was a nice gesture, she had to say, but sometimes she wished someone would come and stay with her rather than come and leave her alone. She even wanted someone to come in and tell her she was being a baby and selfish._

_No one would._

_She let her chest rise up and down in an irregular pattern, her breath breaking out in a shudder every time she took a deep breath. She was still waiting for the call that would determine where she was staying. For now, she was guarded. There were two aurors downstairs watching the telly and two aurors circling her house. They were there to make sure no one would get in. She was pretty sure they had heard her little anger fit as embarrassing it was to say, but they never said a word. They'd always come in to see if she was okay after an hour or two. They were scared to anger her. They knew how powerful a young witch could be when they couldn't control their emotions. Magic would fly out every second like sparks. _

_One of the newbie aurors had thought it would be okay to check on her one day after five minutes. She had been sitting against her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, sobbing. It was only the day after she had met Lucius after her parents death. She had no idea at what was happening around her and it was like a storm inside her own room. The auror had walked in only to receive a wandless shock charm to the face. She was emotionally unstable and the teams then decided to leave her alone for at least an hour._

_A pop sounded to her left. She didn't bother to look. It didn't matter to her anymore whether anyone saw her in her pitiful state. She'd let them do what they want, then they'd leave. A silence spell was uttered over the room instead of a cleaning spell. Sola bolt up and reached for her wand on the bed._

_"Who the hell are you?" Sola demanded when she couldn't feel her wand. She jumped over to the other side of her bed for a sort of barrier between her and the two hooded strangers. "How did you get in here? The aurors have a magic detection over this house. They'll be up here soon." She said threateningly. She knew he could tell she was bluffing, because the aurors would have been there as soon as they came. She could practically feel them smirking. "Cloaking your magic?" Sola said with gritted teeth._

_"You could say that." The taller one said he looked around. "My my, you certainly have release a lot of anger out onto your room."_

_"You killed my parents." She growled back. The shorter one shifted uneasily and looked over to his companion._

_"Don't assume things, girl. It's a coincidence that we're able to use the same cloaking spell." Their hoods fell to reveal their faces. Both had whitish blond hair. Sola didn't let her guard down._

_"Mr. Malfoy." She acknowledged. "And your son, I presume?" She nodded in his direction._

_He gave a small bow. "May I introduce, Draco?" Draco bowed politely. "Your fiancé." Lucius added. _

_Sola's mouth dropped open. "Sorry?" She said._

_"He couldn't wait to finally meet you." Lucius said putting his hand on Draco's back. Sola suddenly remembered the day Lucius had come to her house to talk to her parents. She eyed Draco who was lightly spinning her wand in his right hand._

_"Can I have my wand back, please?" Sola said reaching her palm out._

_"Now, if I did that, you wouldn't hear me out." Draco spoke. Lucius turned in spot and disappeared. _

_It was just her and Draco now.__ "I don't plan on marrying you." Sola said coolly._

_"You don't have a choice." He replied snidely and placed her wand in the inside pocket of his cloak. He walked around the bed towards her. She tensed up automatically and balled her hands into fists just in case she needed to defend herself. "Look, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." He said backing her up into the wall. As soon her back hit the wall he raised his arms and rested his hands on the wall near the sides of her head._

_She looked up at him. "I don't even know you."_

_He shrugged. "I've taken quite a liking to you though and I've rather grown fond of keeping an eye on you."_

_Sola raised an eyebrow. "You've been stalking me?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't call it stalking," He said, " more like, making sure no one gets near you or touches you in any way that I don't like." He lowered his head and his lips were close to hers. She closed her eyes and moved her head to side. She heard him give a small chuckle then suddenly felt him kissing her neck. Immediately grossed out, she pushed him away harshly and rubbed her neck with her sleeve vigorously._

_He backed away and smiled like a child who was given free candy. "I'll be back for you, Sola." He glanced out the window. "Don't think you can have bodyguards all the time. Oh, and if you're thinking about telling anyone this little encounter, go ahead and try. I don't think you'll be able to though." He gave a flick of his wand to turn off the silence spell, tossed her wand onto the bed, and disappeared leaving Sola to collapse on the ground angrily. Ami knocked on the door just a few seconds later. She opened it slowly and peered in.  
"You okay, Sola?" She asked quietly. Sola jumped up and opened her mouth to tell Ami what had just happened, but as soon as the first word came out, it suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and she felt the need to vomit. Ami gasped and ran to her aid. Sola began to have a coughing fit and held her stomach in pain. She then understood what Draco meant when he said she wouldn't be able to._

_"Asshole." Sola breathed out after another set of coughing. "I'm fine." She said to Ami.

* * *

_

"Sola." Hermione poked the side of her head. "We're here."

They had all been squeezed into one mini phone booth and were struggling to get out. Arthur Weasley appeared around the corner and rushed to help them. He pulled on Ron and Hermione's arm and they all fell to the ground.

"Well that was fun." Ron huffed out, getting up.

"Very." Sola agreed and helped Ginny up. She looked around grimly. The room they were currently in was dim and papers littered the ground. Did no one like cleaning up?

"Well, I've arranged for someone from magical affairs to talk to you about where you'll be staying. You guys should just wait here until then." Mr. Weasley said briskly and conveniently, five chairs materialized out of nowhere and sat against the white wall. "I, unfortunately have business to attend to. Just call me when you need."

They all sat in the chairs obediently and waited. Ron started to complain that Sola had only been with them for a little while and it was unfair that she'd have to leave.

"Think of the bright side." Hermione proposed, trying to cheer everyone up. Everyone became silent.

"None," They all replied.

Ginny thought for a moment. "Well, you could always try to make his life miserable by disobeying everything and you can still talk to us using 'Undine nuntius'. Oh, and you'll see us anyways when school starts. He can't control what house you're in either."

"Hold up," Sola said loudly standing up. She raised her arms, "Why are you guys already deciding that I have to live with him? We still have to talk to the bloody-"

"AHEM." A feminine voice cleared her voice obviously behind Sola. Sola turned around and became speechless. "Hello Sola." Ami said grinning. Sola gave a little squeal and ran to jump on her

"Ami! Don't tell me _you're_ the person deciding where I'm staying? No. Freaking . Way!" Sola had her arms and legs wrapped around Ami. Ami swayed back and forth on her feet, trying to keep from falling. Ami laughed and pulled the ecstatic Sola off. Sola stood eagerly like a kid getting their first allowance.

"Unfortunately I'm not, sweetie. I just heard about this and I'll come with you to talk to this magic affairs dude. I'm actually here on business though. This is my only break time." She said sadly. Sola's shoulder's fell in disappointment. Ami watched Sola sadly and spoke up again. "But," She said," Since I'm here, I thought I'd bring you another little suprise other than me."

Sola cocked her head to the side as Ami moved to the side and lifted her hand to the door. At first, nothing happened. Ami frowned. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stood up and walked over to see what was happening. "That's odd." Ami scratched the side of her cheek. She gave a high whistle and waited a few more seconds. A crack sounded in the air and a frustrated auror with dark hair appeared. He had been one of the aurors that had guarded her house. He wasn't able to do most of his job half the time though because he had to take care of a little something that wouldn't allow him to do his job.

"Ami! I can NOT do this anymore. This little brat is driving me crazy!" He roared. Everyone in the room flinched because of his outburst.

"'Marcus," Ami growled, "where is he?"

Marcus looked down and around him. He groaned, " Son of a-" and disappeared and reappeared with a struggling Shiba Inu puppy in his arms. It yipped cheerfully at the sight of Sola. Sola's eyes lit up with joy. He set the little puppy down and she looked drunk as she stood. She was wobbling dangerously from side to side and when she tried to walk towards Sola and Ami, she fell off her paws and fell onto her side. She got up again instantly and barked. Dogs obviously weren't used to apparating so it made them dizzy. Sola clicked her tongue and ran to aid the little puppy. She picked her up and the little beige fur ball struggled again to try and lick Sola's face.

"I missed you too, Moo!"

"Moo?" Sola heard Ron say laughing. She turned around and glared at him. Moo barked angrily too. "Moo's a good a name." Ron said in a high pitched voice. She turned back to Ami happily.

"The aurors are tired of taking care of him so I talked it over with the headmaster at Hogwarts and he said Moo could stay on one condition." Ami grinned. "Your new headmaster is odd. He said that Moo could stay as long as he was allowed to watch her while you're attending classes."

Marcus scoffed. "Why would he want to take care of a monster like that!" He said grumpily. During his stay at Sola's house, Moo had taken a liking to biting at his ankles like a shark. On the bright side, he could circle the perimeter of the house faster that way with her nipping at his feet. "She doesn't listen to me at all! I can't even get her to stay still or sleep! Friggin' demon!" He pointed furiously.

Sola blinked. "I thought Ami told you." She said slowly. "I never taught Moo English. I thought it would be more fun for her to understand Änghel."

_**(I made that language up btw.)**_

"Watch." She set Moo down. "Moo, Räco." Moo let out a bark and lay down on her side. "Lom." Moo got up and jumped back into Sola's arms. She saw Marcus's eye twitch.

"Riiighht. I was supposed to tell you that." Ami said sheepishly. "My bad."

Marcus stared at Sola and Ami unbelieving. "You taught her an ancient heaven language? One that's not even spoken by probably more than a hundred people! I studied that language!" He yelled. Ami and Sola backed away slowly.

"I think he's going to have a mental breakdown." Ami whispered loudly.

"I can't believe after all that time, I could have controlled her!" Marcus shouted accusingly. "You let me be tortured! AGGHH!" He disappeared with a loud angry crack.

"I said my bad." Ami said in her defense even though he had already left. "I am so getting yelled at when I go back to work." She sighed dejectedly.

"Oh yeah." Sola said. "Totally."

* * *

Questions:

1. What do you think of Moo? I thought a change of pet selection was needed. Plus I love dogs. hehehe

2. What would make you hate Draco? like something that would make you think he's such an asshole in this story? I'm trying to get ideas lol.

Reminder:  
I should tell you this again, this may not end up as a Draco love story. I just put himXOC because they're the two main characters of this story. Apologies for any disappointment I may cause in the future, but I did say I was leaning towards a more obsession/unrequited love.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sooo soooo sorry for not updating! I had no ideas for a while. I want to thank you all who still read this and again, I am SO SORRY!! I know you guys must hate me, but maybe this will make up for it?

Btw, it was my birthday a few days ago, so maybe as a birthday present, you could give me an extra long review? teehee. I know I'm being selfish. Being away for so long then suddenly asking for a longer review. . . Forgive me?

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 5.**_

"If I may say so." Ami said standing up. "I think Miss Hunter should have the choice to choose where she lives. Excuse me for saying this, but she's not a child anymore. You can't exactly force her to-"

"That's enough, Ami. I'm sorry, but under the law, I'm going to have to send her to the Malfoys. If I'm not mistaken, they are very much happy to have her stay."

"Yes, but don't you think, considering the circumstances--"

"I said, that's enough from you." The Minister said, bringing down a gavel. "Dismissed."

A wave of complains from Sola's friends erupted from behind her. She sat in the middle of the court room on a single chair. The court had debated for about half an hour on where she would live. She had been so sure she'd stay with the Weasley family. The people in the stands disappeared through the side doors. Ami came up from behind her and led her back outside.

"I'll take her from here, ma'am." A smooth voice said from Sola's right. She looked up from her sorrow only to be pushed back into another phase of gloom. Draco Malfoy stood proudly holding his hand out. "My father had a suspicion you'd be here, so he sent me to fetch you after. We can go pick up your belongings from the Weasel's house now."

"You slimy little ferret." Ron said with a raised fist. This time no one tried to stop him, but before Ron could lay a fist on Draco, Sola raised a hand up to stop Ron.

"It's alright, guys. I'll just see you at school. It's almost the end of summer anyways." Sola said in an effort to comfort the anger in her friends. A cry of pain was heard and everyone turned to the source.

"Get it off me! Bloody rat!" Draco was on the ground trying to keep Moo from biting his face. She wasn't playing, Sola noticed, Moo was really biting viciously at Draco's fingers to get at his face.

"Leave him there." Ron said coldly.

- - -

Time went by Sola quickly. She had already gone back to the Weasley's house to find that Draco had house elves pack up her belongings. She had said another brief goodbye to everyone and was already sitting in a bedroom beside Draco's with Moo gnawing the carpet at her feet.

Draco had insisted that she sleep in the same room as him, but the house elves were already on her side and had unpacked all her clothes into another room. Sola was glad the house elves had at least some sympathy towards her, knowing she didn't want to be anywhere near the Malfoy's. A loud pop was heard and Sola looked to her right to find one two house elves bowing to her. She waved her hand in protest.

"Oh, you don't have to bow. Please. . ." She said. One of the house elves took Moo and disappeared, off to feed her.

"Tarp, miss Hunter. I've been sent to you." The house elf replied. Sola eyed the garment Tarp was wearing, disgusted. It was literally a cloth wrapped around her body. She wished the Malfoy's would at least have the decency to give them warmer clothes.

"Please, call me Sola. I'm not used to formalities and to be honest, they make me uncomfortable. Umm, Tarp?"

"Yes, Miss Sola." Tarp said bowing once again. Sola cringed at his actions. She would have to do something about the way things were run around here.

"Why do you wear that?" Sola indicated at the rag around Tarp. "Don't you get awfully cold at night and the winter?" Tarp shook her head. Sola couldn't help, but grin inside. The way Tarp's ears flopped around was unbelievably cute.

"No, Miss Sola. I'm but a servant here. If master should give me clothing, that means I have to leave the house." Tarp said. Sola frowned.

"Wouldn't you want to leave? Mr. Malfoy seems so mean."

"Oh, no! Master Malfoy isn't my master anymore. I was given orders to serve you! I'm very happy!" Tarp grinned happily and bounced on her feet.

"I don't want you to serve me." Sola stated. "What if I give you some form of clothing? Then you can leave and live your own life!"

Tarp's ears lowered as so did her smile and tears started to form. Sola was shocked as Tarp suddenly threw herself to the ground and banging her head quite vigorously. Sola gasped and immediately picked up Tarp in her arms.

"Tarp stop that! I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

"Tarp is a bad house elf, miss. Tarp did something to make miss Sola angry!" Tarp wailed, flailing around in Sola's arms. Sola struggled to keep Tarp still.

"Tarp! I'm not angry! Why would you think that?"

"Miss wants to get rid of me!" Tarp moaned. She managed to wriggle out of Sola's arms and fall to the ground with a thump. This time though, she just hid her head and sobbed. Sola bent down and placed a hand on Tarp's head.

"I don't want to get rid you. I just don't feel right that you have to serve me." Sola said sadly. Tarp looked up at Sola, tears still brimming her eyes.

A few minutes later, Tarp finally calmed down. "To be honest, Miss Sola." She chirped. "If you were to free Tarp. Tarp would have nowhere to go!"

A knock sounded and Sola had a dreaded feeling it was Draco. "Come in." She called sitting back on the bed. The door swung open and of course, in walked the valiant one himself, Draco Malfoy. Tarp gave out a small squeak and disappeared from sight and Sola's heart fell with disappointment. She wanted Tarp to stay and talk with her.

"Hello." He said happily.

"What?" She replied snidely.

"What? Can't I see my girlfriend whenever I want?" He smirked.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Sola shot back. He came closer and closed the door behind him. It shut with an eerie click.

"Y'know, I'm tired of you being like this. You're my girlfriend, so start acting like one." He snapped. Sola stood and smiled.

"You're right!" She said enthusiastically and stood up, copying his movements by moving closer to him. She took hold of his hands and held them up between them. Draco smirked and moved in to kiss her.

"Malfoy," She said dodging the kiss and pushing him away a little. He growled and moved one of his hands to her waist, pulling her closer.

"Stop moving and let me kiss you." He moved in again.

Sola grinned. "We should break up!" She said dramatically. "It's not working and I'm in love with someone else." There was a moment's pause as she watched his reaction.

"What?" His smirk faded into a frown. She successively pushed him away this time and put her hands on his shoulders like people would do to comfort someone they're giving bad news to.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. No hard feelings?" She smiled sweetly. His face was stuck stone, seeming like he had no reaction at all. "Malfoy?"

He stared at her still.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes." She shrugged. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to-" All of a sudden she was shoved. She fell backwards on the bed. "Oof!" Recovering herself, she found herself staring into an angry Draco Malfoy's face. He hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head to prevent her from escaping.

"Mmmfff!" was all Sola could say as Malfoy's lips crashed into hers. She shoved him away and tried to get up. "What the hell Malfoy! Get off me!" She panted. He pushed her back down and held her hands beside her head. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time trying to gain access to the inside of her mouth. She bit his lip hard and he pulled away and stood up. He raised a hand to his face and wiped the corner of his mouth where there was a trickle of blood.

"Heh. . " He laughed and held his sleeve up to his mouth to stop the bleeding. Sola got up and shoved past him, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled back again.

Once again, Malfoy pushed his lips against hers. "You're mine." He said moving to her neck. " You won't escape me, got that?" He mumbled against her skin.

A sharp pain spiked her side just above her waist and she screamed. She looked down to see Malfoy's right hand holding onto the area where she felt the pain. He used his left hand to push her back down onto the bed and then put one of his knees across her legs to keep her still. She tried to pry his hands off, but the pain became too intense for her to be strong enough to stop what he was doing. All she could do was squeeze his wrist in hope that it would hurt him.

"This is just a little something that will help you remember. I wasn't going to use this, but it seems you've left me no choice in the matter." He pushed his hand into her side with even more force, exceeding the pain she was already in.

"Please. . . Stop!" She cried. She dug her nails into his wrist as she felt herself dive in and out of darkness.

Then slowly, the pain subsided into black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Hope you had fun reading! I'm really truly sorry for the long wait.

PS. - I honestly have trouble writing these kind of scenes lol! I always blush at even the slightest of sexual mentionings hahahaha even if it's just snogging or something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

Sola awoke with a start her forehead drenched in sweat. She lay in her bed, tangled in the sheets. Ripping the sheets off, she instantly felt a cooling sensation on her skin. The room was dim, the only light source coming from between the curtains at the window.

"Moo." She called out, patting the area next to her. A reflex whenever she called for Moo to indicate that she wanted her up beside her. No answer. Sola shrugged and figured the little pup was playing downstairs with one of the Weasley's.

She lay back down and let out a high pitched sigh, stretching out her arms behind her. As soon as she did, she let out a small gasp and her hand flew down to her side. She lifted up her shirt where the sharp burning pain was. She swore under her breath and all the events from last night came rushing back to her. Her eyes scanned the room frantically. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the mirror, ignoring how cold the floor was against her bare feet. She took a deep breath and daintily raised her shirt again looking at the mark on her side.

That asshole.

Her shirt dropped again as she gripped her hair in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She raised it once again and let it drop, then raised it again before poking at it to make sure it was real.

"That asshole." She breathed out.

"Like my handy work?" A smug voice said behind her. She whipped around and glared at the source. She still held up the corner of

"What have you done?" She growled. Her first impulse was to reach for her wand. When she didn't find it, she ran around the room looking for it, even going so far as to throw herself onto the floor and reach under the bed.

"You know, I took away your wand because I knew how you would react. There are things that we both should know. One, you will attack me if I give you this, "He pulled out her wand and dangled it in front of her. She lunged for it and he stepped to the side, "Two, _that_ is permanent." He said the last part slowly. He let the words sink into her brain. She sunk to the ground in defeat, her eyes wide at the news.

She wanted to punch him. She wanted to strangle him. She wanted to beat him up till he couldn't breathe. She wanted to shank the bastard in the face.

But. . .

All she could do was let the tears seep out of her eyes.

He knelt down in front of her, pocketing her wand carefully and out of arms reach. He smirked, thinking that he had her broken. He knew what he had done was cruel, but he had to make sure that she had no way of escaping his grasp.

As she cried, she let out the odd random squeak, showing that she had nothing to say.

Draco held up her chin. She refused to look up at him and pulled away from his grasp.

"I refuse to let anyone touch you. Especially since I know you'll be hanging around Potter and his group." His words became venomous at the mention of her friends. "I did this," He lifted up the corner of her shirt and ran his finger along his initials magically burned into her skin. He traced them with his fingers lightly, admiring his work.

Suddenly, Sola snapped back to reality and pulled away from him, as if his touched burned her.

"Get away from me." She spat. She scooted away from him until she felt the end of the bed hit her back. Draco couldn't help but grin at the new fear he had discovered in her. . Or was it desperate defiance?

He mentally shrugged. Either way, he still had her trapped.

He got up and walked towards her menacingly before crouching down again to rest his hands on the bed. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and lowered his head besides hers.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sola's hands shot up into his chest to shove him away before he could. Of course, he saw it coming and grabbed her hands before pushing her onto the bed and pinning her arms above her head.

"Get off me! Get off me!" She cried out. It surprised her how strangled her voice sounded. She struggled underneath him, trying to move any part of her body, but every time she kicked a leg or bucked her hips, he shifted his weight.

He waited for her to waste her energy and calm down. He lowered his mouth to her ear and spoke, "Sola, I have waited too long to have you." He kissed her neck softly, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck as he slowly retreated down to her chest.

Sola reacted as if his kisses were burning her and whimpered, trying to push herself into the bed as far as she could as if she would phase right through.

"Please stop." She begged. She gasped when she felt his hips grind against her stomach. She looked up at him, her eyes no longer full of tears. She glared at him as he stared down at her.

Suddenly, his grip on her wrists loosened and she pushed him off her quickly before jumping off the bed and racing across the room to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and immediately went to the sink. Instincts made her grab a towel, run it under water with some soap and try to rub the mark off. She scrubbed desperately, letting out a frustrated grunt.

Meanwhile, Draco put her wand at the edge of the bed, smiling to himself. He couldn't help but smile at her actions. Her eyes were so full of defiance. She was so beautiful when she was angry. He loved it. It thrilled him.

He would have to let her have some space for now. He couldn't keep her wand away from her forever. He'd just have to break her.

He heard her yell in frustration in the bathroom. He took that as his cue to leave before she grabbed her wand and hexed him.


End file.
